Special Target Acquisition Team
Background The Special Target Acquisition Team or STAT has been around since before the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression and is the evolution Delta Force and are the primary military-armed Black Operations unit for the Terran Federation; they often work with Federal Intelligence and Office of Defense (OOD) on Black Operations. With the rise of Bravo Teams during the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression and henceforth reshuffling of Special Forces Command towards the later half of the war, STAT would eventually evolve again and become mostly a Covert Operations unit, assisting shadowy "Agents" of the Office of Defense and Operation Field Agents of Federal Intelligence. While STAT is still officially a Federal Army unit, the Office of Defense and Federal Intelligence each have three and one of the five STAT units respectfully under their control (loaned out by the Army), ensuring that the Army only has one operational STAT unit left. STAT, like Bravo Teams, fall under the OOD's encrypted and secretive Alpha Control Program or ACP, often times refereed to just as Alpha Control. Alpha Control handles all combat and logistical communication for OOD. The nature and scope of ACP is highly classified but, like the OOD, was formed during the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression. Design & Beginning The Special Target Acquisition Team or STAT has been around since before the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression and is the evolution Delta Force and are the primary military-armed Black Operations unit for the Terran Federation; they often work with Federal Intelligence and Office of Defense (OOD) on Black Operations. Reputation, Command, Recruitment, Training & Deployment Teams STAT units are generally disliked by the larger Federal Military ranks because of their increasing role and buddy-buddy relationship with the OOD and Federal Intelligence. STAT units fell under Special Forces Command; units that are attached to OOD or Intelligence simply bypass Special Forces Command and fall under a joint command between ODD and Intelligence known as Ghost Command. Because of their mission profile and relationship with OOD & Intelligence, STAT units have been assigned a special place within Special Forces Recruitment or SFR. The standards are high, but so are the mission stakes. Standards are as follows: * 2 years in the infantry OR infantry-related activity for Fleet (Communications, Logistics, etc. for Special Operations), Marines, etc. * 4 years Special Forces experience (only listed accepted) ** Special Naval Tactics Unit (SNTU) ** Bravo Team ** Pararescue * Staff Sergeant or higher in rank required * Hand-picked recruited by STAT recruiter * 8 month-long STAT Qualifying Course (SQC) ** 6 month STAT Boot (SB) ** 1 month STAT Field Training Deployment (FTD) ** 1 Final Acceptance Test (FAT) ** Assigned to a STAT unit STAT units have the longest training regiment of any SFR (Bravo Teams are the second longest with 5 months); however the combined SQC only runs when there is a need for recruitment and SQC are small, consisting of no more then 12 STAT Recruits. Of the 12 recruits, only one or two of them are expected to complete the SQC to finish. Depending on where a STAT Recruit fails in the SQC, will determine whether he has a chance to become a Logistical Support Member (LSM) and handle support for a STAT unit; every STAT unit has a dedicated LSM Team of 12 people, ranging from driving and weapon care to intelligence and communications. LSM members have a chance to retake the SQC one-time after one year of service as a LSM; if they fail again, they are removed from STAT all together and transferred back to the rank-and-file Federal Military. Once accepted into STAT, all members,including LSMs, are required to reenlist for another eight years. Category:Federal Army Category:Office of Defense (OOD) Category:Federal Intelligence